cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW Survival Of The Best
Survival of the Best is NGW's October CPV. It has tournament style matches with the World Heavyweight Championship as its prize. =Dates & Venues= =Survival of the Best 2004= New Gen Wrestling's first ever mega event aired on October 30 from the KeyArena. It featured 9 matches including a 4-way match to crown NGW's first Women's Champion and a tournament to crown the first NGW Champion. Results :--''NGW Championship Tournament First Round''-- :*'Eddie Murphy defeated Carl Brutananadilewski' :*'Duke Nukem defeated Jet Li' :*'James Bond defeated Tommy Vercetti' :*'Lara Croft defeated Tanner' :---- :*'Ami Mizuno defeated Usagi Tsukino, Makoto Kino and Kuroki Mio in a Fatal 4-Way match to win the Women's Championship' ::*Ami attacked Usagi after the match ::*This was Kuroki Mio's only NGW CPV appearance :---- :--''NGW Championship Tournament Semi-Finals''-- :*'Duke Nukem defeated Eddie Murphy' :*'James Bond defeated Lara Croft' :---- :*'John Cena defeated Eminem' ::*'John Cena' was the Mystery Opponent for Eminem ::*'John Cena' is the first "real" wrestler to appear in NGW. :---- :--''NGW Championship Finals''-- :*'James Bond defeated Duke Nukem in the Hell in a Cell match to win the NGW Championship' Tournament Bracket Interesting Facts *This is the first ever CPV in NGW's first month of the first season. :Official Theme Song: :"Get Up" :by Breaking Point :from the album Coming of Age =Survival of the Best 2006= This event took place on October 28 from the Wells Fargo Arena. The 10-match card includes the second-ever tournament, which started 3 weeks before this event, where the Semis and the Finals took place to declare a new World Champion. The event also has 2 Knockout matches where the loser will be fired. Results :*'The Prince of Persia defeated Eddie Murphy, Terry Tate and Seifer Almasy' ::*The winner will become #1 Contender for the World title. ::*All four men lost their First Round matches during the tournament :*'Paine defeated Stripperella and Foxxy Love via KO in the Pink Slip Lights Out Match' ::*Paine KO'd Stripperella with a Clothesline ::*This is Stripperella's last NGW match :*'James Bond defeated Tommy Vercetti in the World Heavyweight Championship Tournament Semi-Finals' ::*'Toni Cipriani' attacked Tommy while James was laid out :*'Tina Armstrong defeated Paris Hilton' ::*This is Tina's NGW debut, thanks to the voting from CAWUnderground.com :*'Duke Nukem defeated Squall Leonheart in the World Heavyweight Championship Tournament Semi-Finals' :*'Claude Houser defeated Sean Johnson, Carl Johnson and Tanner via KO in the Pink Slip Lights Out Match' ::*Claude KO'd Sean with the Liberty City Slam ::*This is Sean's final match in NGW ::*'"CJ"' & "Sweet" attacked Claude after the match :*'Lindsay Lohan defeated Aerith Gainsborugh and Christina Aguilera to win the Internet Vixen's Championship' ::*'Britney Spears' pushed Christina through the table--from the top turnbuckle to ringside--making her unable to finish the match ::*'Ali Lohan', distracted Aerith and helped Lindsay win :*'The Gullwings (Yuna & RIkku) defeated Minako Aino & Rei Hino to win the Women's Tag Team Championships' ::*The stipulation was that the Gullwings will quit NGW if they lose. :*'Britney Spears defeated Ami Mizuno, Usagi Tsukino and Jessica Simpson to win the Women's Championship' ::*Britney pinned Jessica. ::*Britney replaced Makoto Kino due to the attack from The O.A. ::*This is the first time that Ami & Usagi teamed up in over 3 years. ::*This CPV ended Ami's run as Women's Champion. She currently holds the NGW record as the Longest Reigning Women's Champion & Longest Champion Reign in NGW with 22 months. :---- --''World Heavyweight Championship Tournament Finals''-- :*'Duke Nukem defeated James Bond in a TLC Match to win the World Heavyweight Championship' ::*'Prince of Persia' knocked James off the ladder to become the new member of The O.A. Tournament Bracket :*The Tommy Vercetti/Terry Tate match ended up in a Double DQ on 10/4/06, thanks to Toni Cipriani. The rematch was held one week later in a Steel Cage Match. Interesting Facts *The World Heavyweight Championship was Vacated at Vixen's Vengeance 2006 before this event--announced by Commissioner Theo Clardy, who won it off of Duke Nukem, one month ago. *This is the second tournament in-a-row in which both James Bond and Duke Nukem ended up in the finals. *Official Theme Song: :"...To Be Loved" :by Papa Roach :from the album "The Paramour Sessions" *This event is sponsored by D.O.A. Dead or Alive & WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2007.